los sueños si se cumplen
by chdragen
Summary: squall no se da por vencido para estar con zidane, despues de mucho sacrificio se anima a desirle lo que siente por él y despues se recompensa por su valentia zidane
1. rencuentro

Hola a todos! Les dejo este nuevo fic que fue un reto para mi XD. Pero el punto es complacer a los que me piden nuevas historias. Ya saben que las hago con gusto =D. bueno les dejo esta historia que fue hecha para una lectora que me la encargo XD.

Los días de batallas por fin habían terminado ya, y los guerreros tuvieron que regresar a sus mundos correspondientes. Pero antes de desaparecer de dissidia, la voz de cosmos se escucho dentro de las cabezas de los guerreros, donde les explico que el cristal que tenían ahora en sus manos, no solo serviría para regresar con sus familias y amigos, sino también, si podrían visitar unos a los otros por un tiempo determinado cada cierto tiempo, en lo que el cristal retornaba fuerza para trasladar a los viajeros de un mundo a otro. Así la despedida no fue un adiós, sino un simple hasta pronto.

En un mundo donde casi todo es tecnología, un joven tenía una ligera sensación de que algo le faltaba, pero a pesar de sus intentos de mantenerse ocupado, no tenía éxito en sentirse mejor. Ese sentimiento fue cada vez mas profundo conforme pasaban los días. Pero solo quería estar meditando en su habitación para saber qué es lo que le faltaba.

Zell: oye squall –toca la puerta de su habitación- sigues allí? Hombre que te pasa últimamente te noto algo raro, bueno mas de lo normal.

Rinoa: squall vamos a caminar, quieres venir?

Zell: viejo, tu novia te llama, no me digas que la vas a dejar aquí. En ese caso yo creo que yo la llevare a pasear y… -sale squall de su habitación echándole una mirada de muerte- la dejare contigo para que hablen de cursilerías –se ríe nervioso-

Squall:-mira hacia a el piso- que es lo que quieren

Selphie: hola squall –brinca y alza una mano para saludarlo aunque este delante de ella-

Squall: selphie no grites estoy aquí

Selphie: muy bien entonces vamos a caminar, todos iremos a pasar un buen rato juntos –lo jala del brazo para que se anime-

Selphie le pide a rinoa que le ayude mientras ella se cambia a empujarlo por la espalda mientras zell se dedica a tomarle fotos de lo ridículo que se ve. Squall por fin acepta y camina por su propia voluntad a pasar un rato con sus amigos. Después de un rato se encontraron con quistis e Irvine que solo se la pasaban peleando como una pajera, hasta que llegaron al zoológico y se separaron para ir a ver la actuación de los animales acuáticos. Selphie se llevo a zell para que la acompañara a ver a los reptiles y le tomara fotos con una culebra de collar, y rinoa con squall se quedaron parados sin saber a donde ir.

Rinoa: oye squall, te he notado algo deprimido, y creo que no soy la única. Sabes que puedes contarme todo –le da una sonrisa sincera-

Squall: … no se que me pasa, solo me siento desanimado eso es todo. Ya pasara.

Rinoa: no lo creo, desde que te fuiste a esa guerra que nos hablaste estas a si. –se para enfrente de él y le da una cara burlona- apuesto a que extrañas a tus amigos con los que hiciste equipo en aquel mundo ¿verdad?

Squall: …..

Rinoa: porque no vas a visitarlos. Me dijiste que puedes hacer eso con la ayuda del cristal que tanto cuidas.

Squall: una visita? Pero…. A quien

Rinoa: no lo se. ¿Por qué no lo piensas mientras me acompañas a comprar un helado? –lo agarra de la mano y se van caminando, pero esta vez sin jalones-

Rinoa trata de distraer de los malos pensamientos a squall y lo lleva a ver a los animales, hasta que llegan a ver a las iguanas.

Rinoa: mira se parece a quistis cuando se enoja jaja, no le digas a eso de acuerdo? –le dice aun riendo. Luego por un lado ven el área de los monos, y solo se la pasaba comparando a los pobres animales con las personas que ella conocía. En una de esas diviso a un pequeño mono delgado y muy ágil columpiándose entre las ramas y cangándose con su cola- mira squall ese se parece a..

Squall: zidane –lo dice inconscientemente observando al pequeño mono-

Rinoa: a quien? Quien es zidane?

Squall: un amigo. Vámonos los demás deben estar esperándonos –lo dice muy cortante sin verla a la cara-

Rinoa: no me engañas squall –se detiene y no se mueve de estar con los brazos cruzados- se te ilumino la cara de alegría cuando dijiste ese nombre. Apuesto a que es ese amigo a quien extrañas mucho. Porque no vas a visitarlo? Y puedes presentárnoslo también

Squall: rinoa….

Y en otro mundo…

Zidane: achuuuu –se limpia la nariz con el dedo – valla alguien esta hablando de mi

Garnet: al parecer si. Quizás será aquel amigo tuyo que vino a visitarte hace unos días, como se llama?

Zidane: quien, bartz?

Garnet: si él, es muy agradable.

Zidane: si lo es.

Eiko: zidane, zidane –llega corriendo hacia donde estaba muy contenta y abriendo los brazos para llegar a darle un abraso a zidane- vámonos ya, se hace tarde. Corre. –pero aun no lo suelta. Desde que regreso de la guerra, eiko se la a pasado abrasando a zidane-

Garnet: tarde? Para que

Zidane: -se zafa del abrazo de eiko- le prometí que la llevaría a los juegos mecánicos hoy

Eiko: y solo iremos él y yo solos, y nadie mas –al parecer aun tenia un poco de celos hacia garnet-

Garnet: esta bien –alza las manos en señal de paz y una sonrisa cariñosa- no los interrumpo, que se diviertan mucho. –se despide de ellos dos mientras observa la cara de suplica de zidane-

Eiko: vamos ya que se hace tarde –lo jala hasta que queda fuera de la vista de garnet-

Zidane: tranquila, ya voy, ya voy.

Fue un gran reto para zidane ir solo con eiko, y porque él era el que estaba pagando todos lo juegos a los que participaban. Pero ya mas tarde, una figura blanca se destacaba de las demás personas.

Zidane: kuja? –no estaba segura pero no es muy común que otra persona se parezca a él- kuja que haces aquí.

Kuja: zidane? Que sorpresa. Solo me distraigo un rato. Que haces con esta pequeña pulga. No deberías estar con la princesa?

Eiko: pulga? A quien le dices pulga –se le enfrenta cara a cara (por así decirlo por la estatura XD)- tengo una cita con zidane, asi que si no te molesta, LARGATE DE AQUÍ AHORA!

Kuja: a que huevos los tuyos –la observa y luego mura a zidane- si querías salir con alguien me hubieras dicho a mi, yo soy mejor que todos a los que conoces aquí.

Zidane: lo tendré en cuenta –jala a eiko lejos y se van retirando de kuja- vámonos eiko

Kuja: -mira de nuevo a eiko con celos- pulga

Eiko: afeminado

Kuja: unicornio deforme

Eiko: joto

Zidane: ya vasta eiko vámonos ya –la jala hasta un juego mecánico llamado el martillo-

Eiko: nos vamos a subir a este?

Zidane: claro, no me digas que le tienes miedo –lo dice mientras paga los dos boletos-

Eiko: a mi nada me da miedo

Zidane: vamos entonces –le dese el paso para entrar a sus lugares- las damas primero –se sientan y comienza a andar el juego. Los dos gritan y se divierten mucho hasta que estaban ya por irse a casa-

Eiko: mira zidane, hay que subirnos a ese –apunta a el túnel del amor-

Zidane: que? O no. Claro que no

Eiko: pero por que no

Zidane: mejor hay que subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna gigante –eiko se entristeció y de nuevo comprendió que no estaba interesado en ella-

Ya estando los dos en la rueda de la fortuna, eiko no dice ni una palabra, mas que para contestar a lo que le platicaba zidane.

Zidane: te pasa algo eiko? No me digas que no te estas divirtiendo

Eiko: zidane, soy bonita?

Zidane: a? porque me preguntas eso. Claro que eres bonita

Eiko: mas que garnet?

Zidane: -se sorprendió mucho – porque me dices eso? -zidane ya sabia por donde iba eiko así que después del juego mecánico la animo solo como él sabia. La llevo a si casa y después de lidiar de nuevo con kuja a solas ya que no quería despegarse de zidane, llego al fin a hogar y pudo descansar-

Por otra parte en la mañana muy temprano, squall decide ir a visitar a squall por unos cuantos días, así que cuando sale de su habitación, tiene una gran mochila colgando de su espalda y su cristal en las manos.

Rinoa: ya estas listo squall?

Zell: no te olvides de traerme algo de comer viejo, si?

Selphie: coméntale a tu amigo que lo queremos conocer, para que se anime a venir

Squall: selphie ya te dije que él no encaja aquí

Selphie: por su ropa, ya lo se. Pero no te preocupes yo me encargaré de conseguirle ropa muy bonita para él. De que tamaño esta?

Squall: Como el tuyo pero no es solo por la ropa

Selphie: si, si, si ya veras que si encajara –le da un abraso a squall y sale corriendo a ir buscando ropa para su amigo y tenerla lista para cuando llegue a visitarlos-

Irvine: no creo que se le pase pronto jaja así que tendrá que venir si no, no podrás soportar sus regaños, créeme. –le da un golpe ligero en el hombro como despedida-

Quistis: cuídate squall

Rinoa: te estaremos esperando

Squall se concentra y levanta su crista que se mantiene en el aire, después de unos segundos, squall se empieza a desvanecer mientras sus amigos lo observaban con asombro.

Después de desvanecerse en su mundo, lego al mundo de zidane. El cristal lo llevó cerca del castillo donde vive la princesa garnet. Lo primero que vio fue a muchas personas con aspecto raro, y a muchos en forma de humanos con amínales. En eso comprendió que aquí a todo el mundo se le asía normal ver la cola de zidane. Así que comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, ya que zidane le conto mucho de él. Pensó que preguntando por él en el personal del castillo, lo encontraría muy falcilmente.


	2. reencuentro

Squall estaba algo nervioso y emocionado a la vez, pero como siempre, no dio muestra de eso. Llegó a la puerta principal del castillo donde se decidía si se permitía la entrada o no, y solo se encontró con uno de los soldados cuidando la entrada.

Soldado: alto no puedes pasar

Squall: solo quiero ver a alguien no tardare

Soldado: no esta permitido, además tu tienes un aspecto extraño. –lo revisa de pies a cabeza- Que te paso en la cara? Parece que te quisieron sacar un ojo

Squall: el ojo te lo sacare yo si no me dejas pasar –lo mira con una de sus famosas miradas que matan-

Soldado: AAAAA! si que estas feo –en eso corren mas soldados a la ayuda del otro. Pero solo encuentran a squall queriendo pasar por en sima del soldado asustado que tenia la cabeza en el suelo y el trasero en alto como un avestruz-

Squall: cuando logre pasarte te daré una gran patada en el..

Soldados: ALTO! –los demás soldados de milagro pudieron sacar a squall solo porque él no quiso hacer mas alboroto, por lo que no encajaba en el mundo en el que estaba.-

Squall salió volando de la entrada cayendo sobre su orgullo, seguido de un golpe en la cabeza mientras se levantaba de parte de su mochila que le arrojaron los soldados. Cuando se sacudió decidió ir por algo de comer y después entrar por su propia cuenta una vez mas. Cuando estaba en el centro de la ciudad sintió un pequeño jalón en los bolsillos de la parte de atrás de su pantalón.

Squall: hey que crees que estas haciendo pequeña rata –mira a un ladrón que le avía quitado-

Blank: mi nombre es blank, y ahora me voy. –se despide con una sonrisa y saludándolo con su cartela en la mano-

Squall: oye no ven acá –empieza una persecución brutal, ya que ninguno de los dos se da por vencido en esos casos-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejos de por allí:

LADROOOON! Un hombre gritaba a las autoridades mientras seguía al típico ladrón.

Hombre: ben aquí estúpido ladrón, ya van varias que me haces y no te perderé esta vez. –lo perseguía con gran furia en sus ojos que nadie quiere ver- cuando te atrape acabaré con tu cola!

Zidane: jaja alcánzame primero –se mete a una gran multitud y se diría al centro de la ciudad-

Hombre: ven aquí! –duraron un buen rato corriendo, zidane creyó que esta vez iba a ser diferente ya que se estaca cansando, así que comenzó a correr en las esquinas dando vuelta por su buen equilibro de su cola, eso debería ser caer al hombre que lo perseguía, pero no era así. En una de sus oportunidades se escondió en un rincón para agarrar aire- te encontré maldito mono

Zidane: -lo mira que esta detrás de él- AAAA MAMI! –levanta las manos y comienza a correr en sic sac como loco asustado- ES UN DEMONIO, AYUDA ES EL MISMO DEMONIO!- nunca le avía aterrorizado mas una mirada como esa, pero al doblar una esquina se encuentra con blank también corriendo que se dirigía hacia él, pero lo logró esquivar, lo que no conto con una segunda persona en donde fue a parar con él al suelo-

Squall: ZIDANE! Bájate de mi AHORA! –zidane estaba por encima y con la sorpresa y el gusto de verlo no sabia como reaccionar, ya que para él la manera de darle afecto era paliándolo o haciéndolo enfadar-

Zidane: squall? –se queda inmóvil sorprendido-

Hombre: detenlo hay. Esta vez no se escapará –zidane lo mira y se queda quieto con temor-

Squall: ZIDANE! –lo dice aun en el suelo con su mirada penetrante con zidane por encima-

Zidane no sabe para donde irse, la mirada de squall era como verse en una prisión de tortura terminando ahorcado, pero la mirada del hombre era morir quemado. Pero como no reacciono, squall se levanta y avienta a zidane por un lado y detiene al hombre furioso, mientras blank le da cachetadas a zidane para que reaccionara.

Blank: -cachetada- zidane –cachetada- despierta –cachetada- Vamos reacciona –cachetada, cachetada, cachetada-

Hombre: apártate de mi camino, ese estúpido mono me ha robado varias veces

Squall: ese estúpido mono es mi amigo, y no le aras daño mientras estoy aquí

Blank: -cachetada-

Hombre: -saca un cuchillo y una navaja apuntándolos hacia squall- ya no te crees tan valiente verdad?

Blank: -cachetada-

Squall: -saca de la nada su sable-pistola agitándola y terminando apuntando en la nariz del hombre- si y tu?,. Soy o me parezco –el hombre corre tan rápido del miedo que ni el polvo se le ve, y deja a squall con su pose de chico malo-

Blank: -cachetada-

Squall: zidane estas bien? – se arrodilla junto a él-

Blank: -cachetada- de donde lo conoces? –cachetada-

Squall: somos amigos, ahora deja de golpearlo que ya esta reaccionando

Blank: -cachetada- esta bien –cachetada-

Zidane: auch, que paso

Blank: zidane! Que bueno que despertaste –cachetada-

Zidane: oye oye ya deja de golpearme –se soba las mejillas- vas a dejarme como luchador madreado, acabo deber dos formas de morir.

Blank: lo siento –cachetada-

Zidane: -levanta un puño en el aire a la altura del rostro sonriente de blank- hijo de..

Squall: se nota que son muy amigos –los interrumpe squall-

Zidane: squall?, enserio eres tu? –se para y lo abrasa de felicidad- cuanto hace que no nos vemos?

Squall: lo importante que estoy aquí no?

Blank: wou me perdí de algo?

Squall: si, de devolverme la billetera

Zidane: le robaste?, oye devuélvesela, no hay problema es un gran amigo

Blank: de a cuerdo –se la da a squall- lo siento amigo, pero así es el negocio por aquí, pero los dejare solos. –se va con la intención de que puedan hablar a gusto-

Squall: y que hay con tus amigos?, uno quiere matarte y el otro quiere matarte a cachetadas

Zidane: ese tipo alto u enojón se aprovecha de los niños, les quita su dinero con juegos y sus trucos mentales. Así que ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene 100 años de perdón no?

Squall: y que hay con el otro

Zidane: él es blank, es mi hermano. Es un buen chico cuando lo tienes de amigo.

Squall: y cuando tiene las billeteras de los demás

Zidane: ya perdónalo, ven quiero que conozcas esta ciudad –agarra del brazo a squall y lo lleva a dar un tur-


	3. mundo 9

Zidane estaba muy emocionado de que squall estuviera en su mundo, jamás se imagino que lo visitaría siendo lo cerio que es con las personas. Así que llego su mochila con su familia de tantalo, y se lo llevo todo el día de aquí para allá, de arriba a abajo y presentando a sus amigos.

Zidane: muy bien squall, ahora solo falta que conozcas a mi princesa

Squall: … -en ese momento sintió un arrancón de celos porque era a ella de quien no dejaba de hablar todo el día, incluso cuando se detenían a comer algo.- lamento arruinar tu alegría pero ya trate de entrar al castillo y no me lo permitieron. –se dio la media vuela y comenzó a caminar sin ningún interés de conocerla-

Zidane: pero esta vez bienes con migo –se pone enfrente de él, le da media vuelta y lo empuja por la espalda hacia la entrada-

Soldado: de nuevo tu? Acaso no entiendes que no puedes pasar?

Zidane: tranquilo, viene con migo.

Soldado: pero señor zidane, solo mírelo… -le dice un poco preocupado-

Zidane: sé que tiene la cara del anticristo pero no hay problema ya te lo dije –empuja a squall ignorando su mirada por el comentario que hiso, mientras squall paso por la entrada y volviendo a ver al soldado le saco la lengua.-

La princesa por suerte estaba sentada en el jardín tomando el sol y un descanso

Zidane: daga, hola mi amor –squall no sabia como reaccionar ahora que la vio por primera vez- mira quiero presentarte a mi amigo squall, squall ella es mi princesa garnet

Garnet: mucho gusto squall, bienvenido. –le extendió la mano-

Squall: …. –como siempre no la miraba a los ojos y su actitud indiferente dejándola con la mano extendida-

Garnet: a? acaso dije algo malo?

Zidane: no nada –lo dice con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le dice al oído lo siguiente- él es el que te platique que tiene el carácter muy fuerte y solitariamente pesado como kuja –squall se aclara la garganta en ese momento- bueno creo que debemos irnos, mañana vendré a verte daga. –le guiñe un ojo y se retira con squall-

Squall: así que es tu novia e? quien iba pensar que te quedarías con las riquezas después de todo

Zidane: oye no me fije en ella por su dinero

Squall: entonces porque sigues robando?

Zidane: la costumbre –muestra la billetera de squall en su mano- por cierto, ya tienes donde quedarte? Se esta haciendo tarde

Squall: -no se dio cuenta de que estaban apareciendo ya las estrellas- no, todos aquí me temen y creo que seria difícil encontrar un lugar donde dormir y mas por la noche

Zidane: si, tendrían pesadillas y no se levantarían para ir al baño por las noches –lo dice en voy baja-

Squall: que dijiste?

Zidane: que tendrían que ponerse pañal para no levantarse –pone cara de sorprendido por la frase que dijo inconscientemente- noo, que si es muy difícil de encontrar. –se calma un poco- oye tendrás que quedarte con migo, no te voy a dejar en la calle por unas semanas

Squall: no me quedare semanas, me iré mañana. Aunque acepto tu oferta de quedarte contigo – por dentro le fascinó esa idea-

Zidane: como que mañana te iras!

Squall: necesito hacer algunas cosas, asi que mejor vamos a descansar. –camina de regreso-

Zidane: amm squall? El camino es para el otro lado –da media vuelta sin decir un una palabra y sin verlo a los ojos-

Zidane le obre un ligar en su habitación en la guarida de tantalo. Blank fue muy amable al dejarle su cama para que durmiera con zidane en la misma habitación, ya que él tenía cuentas pendientes con cina y Marcus por acabarse el papel sanitario y dejarlo enjabonado durante el baño. En la habitación había dos camas individuales separadas por un mueble muy pequeño. Así que se prepararon para dormir y descansar.

Zidane: y… a que hora te iras mañana?

Squall: en cuanto despierte y me aliste –zidane solo se le quedo mirando a la mochila que cargo todo el día-

Zidane: y por tienes esa mochila? –lo dice con una sonrisa pensando que estaba bromeando-

Squall: solo es un cambio de ropa, comida, agua y algunas pociones. –zidane miraba las cosas mientras las sacaba disminuyéndosele la sonrisa en lo que squall bostezaba-

Zidane: bueno.. será mejor que descanses. –se acuesta y apaga la luz dejando a squall descansar- porque solo por un día vino? –pensaba para si mismo- no lo puedo crees que después de tanto tiempo que no nos vemos…. –siente el golpe de una almuada en su cara y mira en dirección a squall, ya que estaba acostado de lado dándole la espalda-

Squall: no puedes dormir o que te pasa

Zidane: por su puesto –le devuelve la almuada- porque lo dices

Squall: porque no me has dejado dormir en las ultimas dos horas

Zidane: que? Pero ni siquiera he hecho ruido

Squall: estas seguro? –se voltea de lado ahora dándole la espalda a zidane-

Zidane: si, no me dirás que no te dejo dormir con el aire que respiro

Squall: no, pero con tu cola si. Solo te la has pasado moviéndola de un lado a otro haciendo ruido con el rose de la cama, además de que la levantas y la dejas caer también haciendo ruido con ella.

Zidane: enserio? –se miro sorprendido porque no se dio cuenta por sus pensamientos- lo ciento entonces. –se volvió a acostar ahora del otro lado y esta vez trato de dormir enserio. Una ves que zidane se quedo dormido, squall lo miro abrazando su cola con las dos manos para no hacer ruido, pero en veces la punta de su cola que estaba libre de sus manos, se movía rosando su maris haciendo que asiera gestos muy leves. A squall le izo gracia ver esa escena, pero como siempre no lo demostró.-

Squall: no quieres que me valla verdad? –lo pensó- entonces porque no me pides que me quede con el mismo entusiasmo al que le dices a tu princesa- se levanta y camina hacia zidane sin hacer un solo ruido y libera su cola de su propio agarre con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo- me hubiera quitado los guantes para sentir ese suave pelaje –siguió pensando para si, pero no quiso tocar de nuevo su cola por temor a despertarlo- buenas noches pequeño mono

A la mañana siguiente squall, despertó solo. La cama en que había dormido zidane estaba tendida. Él se levanto e izo lo mismo preparándose para irse. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con zidane muy alegre como siempre.

Zidane: squall! Que bueno que ya despiertas, a que hora te vas?

Squall: ahora mismo –le sorprendió la cara de alegría que tenia zidane, él pensó que se alegraba porque ya se iría y podría estar con su princesa sin molestias-

Zidane: genial! Pues yo iré contigo –lo dijo mientras se cargaba su mochila- y estaré toda una semana contigo amigo

Squall: que? – squall se sorprendió al saber la decisión de zidane, y a la vez se sintió muy contento de escuchar eso. Zidane en su mundo? Era una broma, pero NO LO ERA!-

Zidane: nos vamos a divertir juntos –jala a squall del brazo para estar mas cerca de él- nos vemos chicos –se despide de su familia mientras alza su cristal y se acomoda la mochila- vamos squall

Squall de la emoción solo se acercó mas a zidane y saco también su cristal. Se concentraron los dos y en un instante, aparecieron en el mundo de squall en su habitación


	4. mundo 8

Zidane se sintió muy alegre y asombrado al lugar donde había parado.

Zidane: que es este lugar?

Squall: mi habitación

Zidane: genial!, es muy ordenada, mejor que la mía –se acostó en su cama-

Squall: no vallas a desordenar nada –era como un sueño ver a zidane acostado en su cama, nunca espero ver eso en su vida- porqué decidiste venir con migo? No tenias que ver a tu princesa hoy?

Zidane: no te apures, me desperté muy temprano y deje todo arreglado

En eso escucha boses fuera de su habitación, que al parecer son de sus amigos

Squall: hay no –mira a zidane-

Zidane: pasa algo squall?

Squall: los que se escuchan son mis amigos

Zidane: enserio? Quiero conocerlos –se para de la cama y camina hacia la puerta-

Squall: espera –lo agarra del brazo- necesito que ocultes tu cola

Zidane: es broma no? Porque tengo que hacer eso

Squall: en mi mundo no hay personas con cola, llamarías demasiado la atención si sales así

Zidane: y como se supone que voy a ser eso?

Selphie: uh? Escuchen se oyen voces en la habitación de squall

Zell: quizás ya llegaron, veamos –abren la puerta y se encuentras con ellos-

Rinoa: SQUALL! Te extrañe –le planta un besote de la alegría que le da verlo-

Zidane: wou así que ella es tu novia a? –lo dice con una gran sonrisa ocultando su cola con sus manos por la espalda

Selphie: HOLA tu debes ser zidane –le da la mano para saludarlo- squall nos conto mucho de ti

Zidane: supongo que no todo –le sonríe y le da la mano tratando de que no se le viera la cola con la ayuda de su otra mano-

Squall: bueno ya lo conocieron, ahora podrían dejarlo que se vista para que no llame la atención con su ropa?

Zell: por su puesto squall, -mira a zidane- te esperamos aquí fuera-le da un giño como saludo-

Irvine: gusto en conocerte zidane

Zidane: lo mismo digo amigo

Quistis: no tarden mucho si

Zidane: no te preocupes preciosa

Selphie: de acuerdo iré por tu traje, espera no tardo. –squall se llevó una mano a su frente y negando con su cabeza-

Zidane: son buenos amigos squall, no te avergüences de ellos –sale selphie a toda prisa para ir por la ropa que le escogió a zidane-

Zell: ya te acostumbraras a ellas zidane

Irvine: porque mientras no nos cuentas como es tu mundo

Zidane: mi mundo? Bueno es muy distinto a este, solo miren mi ropa, no encaja nada como la de ustedes, es lo que veo. Y allá es muy común que vean monstros y distintos tipos de personas

Selphie: distintos tipos de personas? A que te refieres con eso

Quistis: AAA! A que horas llegaste –selphie ignoro el comentario y le entrego la ropa a zidane, pero él no la agarraba ya que tenía que utilizar las dos manos para no ser descortés-

Selphie: tómalo con confianza

Zidane: bueno es que yo.. –squall se da cuenta de la situación y recoge la ropa-

Squall: te dejaremos solo para que te cambies, solo recuerda lo que te pedí

Zidane: si no te preocupes –todos salen de la habitación y esperan pacientemente hasta después de cinco minutos se abrió la puerta para solo asomar la cara de zidane- ammm squall? puedes entrar un minuto?

Squall: esperen aquí –les dice a los demás mientras entra- que sucede –mira a zidane con una camisa tenis y unos pantalones cortos como los de zell pero algo ajustado a su cuerpo. en ese momento se asombro porque no le avía visto las piernas nunca.- y bien? Cual es el problema

Zidane: creo que se ve a simple vista –se da la vuelta. Zidane trato de ocultar su cola dentro de los pantalones cortos, pero su cola era demasiado larga para ocultarla bien. En la base de su cola se notaba a simple vista un bulto que seguía hacia abajo en forma de curvas, y al terminar la prenda salía un buen pedazo de su cola a la vista.

Squall: -deja que zidane saque su cola de esos pantalones cortos y se lleva otra vez la mano a la frente- esto no puede ir peor –en eso selphie entra muy alegre como siempre-

Selphie: los secretos son del diablo, que tanto hacen ustedes dos, ya se tardaron

Rinoa: espera selphie –entra con ella y se llevan una gran sorpresa al ver a zidane

Selphie: o por dios pero que… -en eso entrar los demás-

Irvine: que pasa –los demás no se pierden de nada en cuanto entran-

Rinoa: eso es una cola?

Squall: creo que me equivoque. –avienta a todos en a su habitación y sierra la puerta- escúchenme muy bien, nadie va a decir nada sobre esto de acuerdo? –lo dice muy molesto y todos asienten la cabeza con temor-

Selphie: es por eso que no querías que yo escogiera la ropa?

Squall: así es, te dije que no era como nosotros

Zidane: así que tu fuiste quien me escogió la ropa? Tienes buen gusto preciosa

Selphie: por fin alguien lo reconoce –abrasa a zidane del gusto que le da- mm pero tenemos que hacer algo con tu cola, creo que mejor te traeré algún pantalón y esta vez no tan ajustado –sale de la habitación cantando y bailando-

Zidane: wou si que su modo es muy único

Zell: oye amigo, todos en tu mundo tienen una cola?

Zidane: en realidad no, solo mis hermanos y yo

Irvine: es algo extraño para mi, pero no te preocupes. No diremos nada

Squall: eso espero, tengo que ir a presentarme con el director en un rato mas. No quiero que nadie sospeche nada de acuerdo? –squall se sentía raro al ver que sus amigos estaban muy interesados en zidane por su cola, pero lo que si sabia era que quería estar a solar con él para pasear y conversar-

Selphie: aquí esta,

Quistis: AAA! –aparece detrás de ella nuevamente- deja de hacer eso

Selphie: deja esos pantalones cortos para que les hagas un agujero para tu cola cuando estés aquí y no la mantengas todo el tiempo oculta. Y te traje estos pantalones largos, te quedaran un poco flojos, pero es para que no mantengas ti cola aprisionada todo el tiempo

Zidane: genial gracias selphie

Selphie: bueno, antes de salir… me dejarías tocar tu cola? Es que se ve muy linda –en eso algo se disparo dentro de squall que agarro a selphie de los hombros y la aleja de él-

Squall: ya es suficiente deja que se cambie. Y los demás fuera

Zidane: tranquilo squall –le da una sonrisa- todo esta bien. –cuando termino la frase, serró la puerta para darle tiempo a que se vistiera-

Squall solo quería que los demás se fueran a almorzar para que los dejaran solos, por alguna razón sintió que él solo tenia derecho a tocar la cola de zidane cuando selphie quiso hacerlo. Pero en eso si estaba decidido, no quería quedarse con las ganas de acariciar la cola de zidane sin los guantes puestos. En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando zidane sale de su habitación con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro con unos converse negros.

Zidane: y bien? – se da la vuelta completa modelando- se me nota algo allí detrás?

Quistis: te vez muy bien zidane

Rinoa: en mi opinión te vez muy guapo

Selphie: y no se te nota nada anormal dentro de los pantalones, por cierto prometiste dejarme tocar tu cola de acuerdo? Solo no tardes mucho

Squall: dejaste que tocara tu cola? Le pregunta con un poco de celos-

Zidane: no es verdad, ni siquiera le dije nada – en eso un altavoz llama a squall para que se presentara con el director- creo que te llaman

Squall: no tardo espérame aquí

Zell: estas loco viejo? No han almorzado nada, y nosotros tampoco.

Selphie: si, nos lo llevaremos a almorzar con nosotros, no te preocupes. –agarra a zidane por el brazo que al parecer squall noto que le a selphie le gusto zidane, porque no lo soltó para nada y solo sentía impotencia de no estar en su lugar-


	5. problemas

Squall no ponía atención a lo que le decía el director por solo pensar que selphie estaba siempre por un lado de zidane, solo quería estar con él y ese sentimiento cada vez crecía mas y mas. Por fin salió del despacho del directo y se apresuró a la cafetería donde vio a sus amigos sentados un una mesa con selphie por un lado de zidane. Se apresuró a pedir de comer.

Zidane: hola squall, creí que te tardarías mas –squall no dijo nada y se abrió campo en medio de selphie y zidane con su charola de comida-

Selphie: oye! Yo estaba sentada aquí

Squall: lo estabas –empieza a comer mientras los demás se ríen-

Selphie: de acuerdo, pero deberías de tener compasión por el pobre de zidane. Todo el tiempo se esta quejando porque se tiene que sentar sobre su cola

Zell: es eso, o creo que ya tienes pretendiente zidane –le da un codazo ya que estaba sentado del otro lado de él-

Zidane: me ciento muy alagado pero ya tengo una princesa en mi espera

Selphie: no le creas a zell, se callo de cabeza cuando era un bebe

Zell: oye

Selphie: además, ven, quiero mostraste el jardín –a squall le salió un estallido de celos que casi se atraganta con la comida-

Zidane: gracias selphie, pero quiero esperar a squall –en eso squall se tranquilizó al escuchar eso –

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar, squall metió a selphie en un armario cuando miraba la ropa que había dentro y el dejo encerrada para que no se le acercara mas zidane mientras los demás trataban de abrirle. Duraron todo el día juntos hasta que se llego la primera noche de zidane en el mundo de squall.

Squall: espero que no te hayas aburrido –lo decía ya en camino a su habitación-

Zidane: para nada, tus amigos son muy agradables, y si tengo que esconder mi cola para venir a visitarte, lo are

Irvine: oye squall no podemos sacar a selphie del armario y creo que el aire se le esta acabando. Puedes sacarla?

Squall: no puedo, atranque la puerta y se quebró

Irvine: que? Entonces estabas pensando en dejarla allí dentro?

Zidane: no te preocupes, yo le abriré –van al armario y zidane con sus habilidades de ladrón abre fácilmente la puerta- listo

Selphie: gracias, mi héroe –lo abrasa y caen al suelo los dos-

Quistis: como hiciste eso

Zidane: tengo unas cuantas habilidades ocultas

Squall: si, si, ahora bamonos. Tenemos que descansar

Zidane: ok –se levanta y se despide de los demás. Una vez estando en la habitación de squall, al quitarse el pantalón, sale su cola de manera estirada y balanceándose como una bandera para desentumirla antes de ponerse su ropa de noche- que bien se siente esto

Squall: lamento que tengas que ocultarte

Zidane no hay problema amigo – nota que squall no le despega la vista de su cola- pasa algo? –no hubo respuesta- squall despierta –le truena los dedos y en eso reacciona-

Squall: decías?

Zidane: oye que pasa, en que piensas

Squall: vas a dejar que selphie toque tu cola?

Zidane: porque la pregunta

Squall: nada, olvídalo

Zidane: squall, te he notado raro últimamente. Hay algo que quieras decirme? –squall pensó que era el momento adecuado para decirle todo lo que sentía, después de todo estaban por fin solos-

Squall: zidane, quiero que sepas que eres una persona muy especial para mi. Desde que te vi con tu princesa sentí unos celos tan grandes de que ella te abrasara y yo no. Después bienes con migo y pasa lo mismo con selphie. Incluso ella insiste en tocar tu cola. –zidane se quedo atónito, por primera vez en su vida, se quedo callado- zidane, quisiera que también a mí me permitieras al menos tocar tu cola. Es algo que siempre he querido hacer.

Zidane: es por eso que siempre te me quedas viendo he?

Squall: si, solo quiero eso de ti. –squall sabia que no era lo único pero para un comienzo estaba bien- me permites hacerlo?

Zidane: que? Otras veces lo has hecho, porque me lo pides ahora

Squall: solo quiero sentirla sin mis guantes que me obstruyan el sentido del tacto – se quito los guantes y se acercó cada vez mas a zidane y empezó a estirar la mano en dirección de la cola. Cuando estaba a punto de rosar su pelaje, zidane movió su cola detrás de él-

Zidane: squall, estoy cansado, fue un día muy agotador.

Squall: esta bien, te dejare descansar. Antes de levantarse le da un beso en la frente y sin mirarlo squall se acuesta-

Pasa el tiempo y zidane vuelve a ser lo mismo que la noche pasada. Mueve su cola conforme a sus pensamientos, pero esta vez squall no dice nada, porque sabe que esos ruidos son provocados por la cola que tanto anhelaba acariciar. Mientras zidane no sabia como reaccionar a esta situación. A la mañana siguiente, se escucha un estruendo a unos cuantos pasillos del dormitorio de squall despertándolos de un salto.

Zidane: acaso es una de esas simulaciones que tanto mencionabas?

Squall: no, algo esta pasando –salen aprisa del dormitorio sin detenerse a cambiar ni nada encontrándose con zell-

Zell: squall nos están atacando, al parecer solo quieren a zidane

Zidane: que? Pero en este mundo nadie me conoce mas que ustedes –se escucha unas explosiones-

Quistis: -sale corriendo junto a ellos- vamos no se queden allí parados –todos salieron para ayudar. Cuando llegan encuentran a selphie, Irvine y rinoa que pelean contra un muchacho vestido de blanco-

Zidane: kuja?

Squall: como demonios llegaste aquí

Kuja: tome prestado un cristal –mira hacia donde estaba una persona amarrada tirada en el piso-

Zidane: bartz! Corre hacia él, y lo ayuda a desatarse-

Bartz: gracias, nunca pensé que esto pudiera ocurrir

Squall: será mejor que después chismeen, ahora hay que regresar a kuja de nuevo a su mundo

Zell: así que todos se conocen –empiezan a llegar los demás estudiantes de jardín y murmuran de la cola del invitado de squall

Quistis: y por la conversación solo el de blanco es el enemigo no?

Kuja: tranquilos, yo solo vine a llevarme de regreso a zidane

Squall: que! –se coloca enfrente de zidane- no lo permitiré –zidane solo se le quedaba mirando pero no decía ni una sola palabra-

Kuja empieza a atacar a los estudiantes destruyendo una parte de jardín cada vez que lo hacia

Kuja: ven con migo o todo ellos morirán –estaba amenazándolo con volar una parte importante donde estaban los estudiantes.-

Zidane: de acuerdo, regresemos –mira a bartz y le dice en secreto que se regresara al mundo de zidane para terminar con kuja- pero no hagas mas daño. –saca su cristal-

Kuja: buen chico –sonríe con malicia y abrasa del brazo a zidane, hasta que poco a poco desaparecen-

Squall: no espera, no te vallas –cuando desaparecieron squall golpeo en puño al suelo de la ira que tenia al que se llevaron a su zidane-

Bartz: tranquilo squall, yo iré para allá. Zidane dijo que aparecerían a las afueras de su pueblo –sale su cristal y desaparece también él-

Squall: de acuerdo, yo también iré

Rinoa: squall no vallas

Squall: lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo –sale su cristal y se marcha dejando a los estudiantes sorprendidos y confundidos para aparecer por un lado de bartz en el mundo de zidane-


	6. el sueño anelado

Cuando llegan al mundo de zidane, alcanzan a ver a kuja que llevaba drogado en su hombro a zidane. Bartz y squall se apresuraron en seguirlo hasta que lo al casaron en un escondite dentro de barios árboles.

Squall: por donde demonios se metió

Bartz: no muy lejos de aquí supongo –comenzaron a buscar en silencio por todas partes-

Kuja: ahora si mi querido zidane –lo acuesta y le pasa la mano por la cara para acariciar su mejilla- ya no habrá mas princesa ni amigos, solo estaremos tu y yo. Ahora deja me deshago de los intrusos para cuando despiertes estemos muy lejos de este lugar. Sale a esperar a squall y bartz-

Bartz: míralo allá esta –apunta en su dirección-

Squall: donde esta zidane! –lo ataca son pensarlo dos veces y bartz acude a ayudarlo-

La batalla duro una cuantas horas hasta que zidane comenzó a despertar, pero se sentía muy mareado como para levantarse. Squall en eso lo ve y le ordena a bartz que lo llevara a otro sitio mas seguro mientras terminaba con kuja. Bartz ayudo a rebatarlo y lo alejo de la pelea.

Kuja: NO! Deja en paz

Squall: eso debiste hacerlo antes de toparte con migo –kuja se enfada tanto que entra en trance- nadie te dijo que las plumas te tapan mejor le cuerpo que la inútil tanga de calzón chino que usas?

Kuja: cállate inútil –lanza poderes mas potentes y ahora squall saca su mayor poder- impresionante.

La pelea duro un poco mas tiempo y bartz había alejado a zidane lo suficiente para estar a salvo

Zidane: wou que paso –se toca la cabeza- creo que vi un lindo gatito

Bartz: jaja puede ser amigo, de seguro era squall. Esta peleando con kuja en estos momentos

Zidane: esta solo con él? Debemos ir a ayudarlo –trata de levantarse pero se marea-

Bartz: tranquilo, kuja esta cansado. Además iré ahora mismo a ayudarlo –se levanta y da unos pasos atrás- quédate aquí, ya bolbemos

Zidane: si no me queda otra opción.. –bartz se va y llega rápidamente al combate, y al parecer kuja ya estaba muy cansado-

Bartz: déjamelo a mi squall, ve con zidane

Squall: no me lo dices dos veces –en eso bartz se queda peleando con kuja que en unos cuantos ataques mímicos de bartz queda inconsciente y deja por ganador a bartz-

Squall llega rápidamente al lugar en donde estaba zidane, lo mira que esta sentado en una gran roca con las piernas cruzadas, la mano derecha en su rodilla derecha, su codo recargado en la otra rodilla y con su mano recargando la cabeza mientras movía su cola muy perezosamente colgando de la roca.

Squall: zidane estas bien? –se acerca a zidane, pero él solo lo miraba mientras se sentía muy incomodo- zidane? Estas herido? – se acerco hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros de él-

Zidane: si –se retiro un poco para su espacio personal y escondiendo su cola detrás de su espalda. Pero no contaba con que squall lo abrasaría en un gran abraso de oso-

Squall: me alegro mucho, creo que te avía hecho daño. –respeta al no tocar su cola ya que se notaba a simple vista que no se lo permitía, después lo soltó- si te hubiera pasado algo.. yo no se que aria sin ti. Te quiero zidane. Quiero que estés siempre con migo.

Zidane: yo…. Creo que… -lo ve muy enserio arrodillado para estar a su estatura pero no sabe ni que pensar-

Bartz: vámonos chicos antes de que despierte, quedo inconsciente –sale repentinamente de entre los árboles, zidane sintió alivio de eso y aprovecho la situación para alejarse de squall-

Zidane: ok vámonos –squall se sentía algo triste por no saber la respuesta o lo que pensaba de sus sentimientos, así que los siguió detrás de ellos, al menos tenia el consuelo de ver menear la cola un poco mas-

Caminaron hasta la guarida de tántalo donde les dieron alojamientos a bartz y squall. Después de contar los hechos zidane solo quiso encerrarse en su habitación sin compañía, a acepción de bartz que sí le permitía la entrada. A causa de eso, le prestaron una habitación a squall muy aparte de la de zidane y bartz.

Bartz: que te pasa amigo, que te hizo kuja

Zidane: no nada, solo quiero estar aquí un rato. Necesito pensar algunas cosas

Bartz: si tu lo dices, pero necesitas de dormir ya que te drogo muy fuerte ese tipo

Zidane: si, lo hare. Gracias bartz –bartz habla con los amigos de zidane de sus aventuras hasta el anochecer. Squall por otra parte, no hablo como siempre, pero cuando intentaba entrar o ver a zidane, él comenzaba a gritarle a bartz para no quedarse solos. Así que mejor se quedo lejos y dejarlo un tiempo a solas. Cuando los demás se fueron a dormir, squall hizo lo mismo, pero no conciliaba el sueño. Duro un rato en que dormitó y se entumeció, así que se movió de lado y sintió un bulto delante de él.

Squall: pero que.. –observa que en su almohada están mechones de cabello dorado que salen de por debajo de la sabana- zidane? – lo destapa y ve sus hermosos ojos azules que lo miran con atención –zidane que haces aquí –zidane le tapa la boca con un dedo-

Zidane: hss todos duermen –se acomoda mas cerca de squall apoyando su cabeza en el pecho y abrazándolo por la cintura-

Squall creía que estaba soñando, pero era real. Por fin esta a solas con él y lo tenía para él solo. Squall no dijo ni una sola palabra mas y respondió al abraso acariciando su cabello con una mano y la otra lo abrazo por la espalda. Zidane levanto la vista y le dio un gran beso a squall haciendo que lo abrasara mas fuerte contra él por la sorpresa. Después de que lo dejo respirar, zidane envuelve su cola en una de las manos de squall sorprendiéndolo nuevamente.

Nunca se imagino que su pelaje era así de suave al comenzando a acariciar. Cada vez zidane parecía mas contento al sentir las caricias y squall segado por la sorpresa y la emoción de tenerlo en sus manos, no pensó mas y comenzó a acariciar su cola cada vez mas arriba hasta llegar a la base. Pronto los dos comenzaron a sentir mariposas, gusanos, orugas y todo tipo de bichos en sus estómagos, y se dejaron llevar por el ambiente y la habitación a solas para ellos dos.

Espero les haya gustado, fue un verdadero reto para mi. Se que no metí mucha comedia en esto, pero igual espero les halla gustado =D. de nuevo si quieres alguno otro díganme y con gusto se los hago XD al cabo los fics son para ustedes y tiene que ser a sus gustos ;D hasta la próxima


End file.
